Permintaan yang Bodoh!
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Riku bosan dengan kehidupannya, dan ia memohon sebuah permintaan. Tapi berhati-hatilah, Riku... Duniamu adalah Kingdom Heart. Dan Dante... tidak akan mengabulkannya begitu saja. Katakan itu nanti pada Vergil, Riku! Dante/Riku


Hidup Riku sekarang bagaikan garis benang. Panjang dan _lurus_. Monoton.

Pagi selalu bangun, mandi dan makan, lalu sekolah. Siangnya makan siang, berikutnya kembali ke kelas, tes, extra kulikuler, selanjutnya bekerja di minimart sampai sore, kemudian berjalan-jalan dengan Sora dan Kairi. Malam dan seterusnya adalah pulang, mandi, makan malam, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, belajar, dan terakhir... tidur memimpikan jatuh...

...ke dalam Kegelapan.

Itu...

Ya. Membosankan.

Di lain sisi, Sora benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia. Betapa tidak? Kairi selalu berada di sisi bocah itu untuk setiap hari, jam, menit, dan **Setiap. Satu. Detiknya. **Bagi Riku... tentu tidak ada kata cemburu dalam kamusnya. Pikirannya, hati beserta jiwanya **selalu** ikut berbahagia untuk Sora. Ia **juga** selalu tersenyum.

APAPUN _untuk_ Sora.

Namun ia lelah berada di balik topeng, terkurung dan terperangkap dalam sebuah lingkaran hidup yang statis — datar sedatar datarnya.

Buruknya ia bukan apa-apa disini.

_Asing_.

Karena itu pilihannya kali ini... ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap keindahan tebar kemilau berbagai gugusan bintang yang membentang di langit malam, dan hatinya memohon. Hanya satu. Itu pun tidak susah.

Namun Riku tertegun kala sebuah bintang berekor panjang terlihat melintasi — jatuh...? EH? Tunggu. ITU mengarah padanya!

Kedua kakinya buru-buru bersiap, sementara pikirannya mulai berdebat memutuskan antara berlari panik seperti orang kesetanan, ATAU menunggu benda itu jatuh mengenainya.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia tertegun begitu memicing — memperjelas fokus pandangan.

ITU bukanlah benda, melainkan sesuatu... berbentuk manusia.

Pria. Rambut putih. Bidang dada tanpa penutup. Kenaan jaket panjang merah, berpasang celana panjang coklat tua dan sepasang sepatu boot. Sebuah pedang besar dan panjang di belakang punggung...? Dan uh? Tubuh itu ternyata bermandikan darah!

Riku langsung mengambil ancang posisi untuk memperhitungkan waktu dan kecepatan tubuh itu meluncur. Setelah terprediksi, ia pun melesat di depan pria itu semudah sihir teleportasi, kemudian memeluk dan memasang sihir '_Dark Shield_' tepat mereka berdua jatuh menghantam atap, kayu, plafon, dan ia berakhir mengerang keras seketika sisi tubuh menerima lantai kamar berbahan beton.

Oh, ouch.

Kepulan debu-debu dan serpihan halus berterbangan membumbung di udara.

"Ergh..." dengung Riku secara intonasi pasif kala menenangkan nafas sekaligus mengistirahatkan belakang kepala pada lantai, sementara kedua mata hanya bisa memandang lemas pada lubang besar pada atap.

Ah... pasti malam ini akan SANGAT dingin. Ditambah kamar yang lumayan berantakan dan suasana hatinya sedang buruk untuk acara bersih-bersih. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya selalu pulang dini hari. Setidaknya untuk sekarang... ia bisa bernafas lega.

"...Gah..." erangan pendek terdengar.

Riku segera mengalihkan fokus karena tubuh dipelukannya DAN di atas tubuhnya ini kini bergerak.

"...Ow-ow-ow. Adu-du-du-duh- Errggh... sial... Aku benar-benar benci si Chronos keparat... si jelek itu tidak pernah bermain adil..." gumanan bernada mengomel dari si pria saat kedua tangan itu merenggang, menumpu lantai tepat di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri kepala Riku, lalu beranjak bangun.

Dan pria itu terkejut begitu ketetapan wajah...

...sepasang iris biru es si pria bertemu pandangan dengan sepasang dari biru kehijauan milik Riku.

"Oh, astaga!" Seru pria itu sebareng reflek menyingkir. "Bocah, kamu baik-baik? Aku pasti jatuh menimpamu. Kamu terluka? Aku membawa BANYAK benda berbahaya, semoga semua itu tidak menimpamu juga. Um, err... semoga juga jiwamu tidak menghantuiku," kicauan seraya merapatkan kedua telapak tangan, memberi si tuan rumah penghormatan arwah bergaya Jepang.

Sedangkan Riku sempat mengangkat kedua alis atas panggilan 'bocah', padahal pria di dekatnya ini setidaknya terlihat berbeda hitungan dua, atau tiga tahun saja darinya.

Riku pun mendorong bidang dada pria yang menjadi tamu — untuk sementara; sewaktu beranjak duduk. "Masih hidup, sekarang sedang berbicara. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu," sahutnya dengan bumbu sarkastis. "Lalu kamu sendiri?" Jari telunjuknya mempoin ke salah satu aliran merah segar di wajah si tamu.

"Ah... Ya," jawab pria itu semudah deret jari tangan kanan menyentuh dahi, berikutnya mengecek lelehan kental yang tergambar di jemari itu, kemudian mengusap muka dengan jaket. "Tenang saja, tidak semuanya darahku kok," keterangan sebegitu gampangnya seakan-akan hal itu merupakan kejadian lumrah.

Riku sendiri tidak mau nantinya si tamu kenapa-kenapa.

"Sebentar," kata Riku sembari beranjak berdiri. "Kurasa aku masih punya persediaan Elixir di-" kalimatnya terhenti seketika pegangan melibat pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Elixir?" Guman pria itu dengan kelengkapan ekspresi terhenyak. "Aku rasanya..." lanjutan utaraan bernada seolah-olah merekon sesuatu di kepala, dan si pria tiba-tiba berdiri sembari melalukan tatapan syok ke seputar ruangan.

"Tunggu. Apa ada laki-laki... uh, semacam orang bersayap burung dan berkepala tiga... um, kamu tahu... seperti monster, bagiku sih segitu mah belum terlalu monster — sebenarnya **memang** mirip. Maksudku dia sangat buruk. Jelek banget deh. Jangan dibayangkan. Serius, jangan. Pokoknya intinya begitu. Jadi... uh, kamu melihatnya?" Tanya pria itu. Terdapat sedikit raut giris seakan-akan takut disangka orang yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Pendeskripsian monster semacam ITU, terkhusus pada pengalaman Riku... tentu bukanlah bayangan yang aneh. Toh makhluk-makhluk Kegelapan termasuk kategori monster. Tapi monster DISINI? Di Pulau Destiny tidak ada monster. Setidaknya _belum_.

Riku pun tersenyum. "HANYA dirimu." Jawaban singkat, padat, jelas, _sesuai_ fakta.

Dan pria itu mengerutkan kedua alis. "_Aku_ tidak sejelek itu," komentar datar atas intrik arti konotasi dari kalimat si tuan rumah tadi, dan kedua bahu itu melemas. "Oh, tidak _lagi_... Aku sekarang berada di dunia lain, huh? Ah, sial. Bajingan itu benar-benar berhasil menyingkirkanku."

Tanggapan Riku hanya menghela nafas panjang sebagai wujud simpati.

"Sepertinya begitu," meski balasan komentar yang dikembalikan Riku senyatanya jelas-jelas terdengar tanpa empati.

Dan seketika detik-detik semu keheningan...

Riku kini menatap si tamu yang masih belum melepaskan pegangan, dimana sorot perhatian kedua mata disana terfokus pada teritori pergelangannya — kain penutup _rupanya_ sedikit sobek menampilkan pemandangan...

Riku reflek menarik tangan kirinya untuk membebaskan pautan.

"..." Pria itu untuk sejenak mengamati si tuan rumah yang memalingkan wajah — sejelasnya Riku tidak mau membahas, selain —

"Kalau kamu mau membersihkan dirimu, di luar, ujung lorong ada kamar mandi. Elixir ada di laci bawah, cari saja kabinet lemari di samping ranjang," terang Riku tanpa basa-basi sembari mengayun langkah menuju pintu. Itu karena ia sengaja berusaha menghindari pertanyaan semenjak atensi yang tergambar pada raut si tamu cukup... ingin tahu.

Begitu Riku mencapai di depan pintu, jemari tangan kanan baru memutar kenop.

Tiba-tiba selintas warna merah seiring telapak tangan bersandar di permukaan daun pintu — tepat di samping Riku, diikuti vibrasi kehangatan tubuh milik si tamu yang TELAH berposisi di belakang.

Julur rentang, dan tangan sepasang si pria menumpu di tembok — mengurung Riku tanpa merepotkan ijin permisi.

Sedangkan Riku mencoba bersikap tenang. Kesadarannya bahwa si tamu jauh dari penggolongan manusia 'normal' terlihat dari kecepatan sehening tanpa suara langkah. Jika asumsinya benar, pedang di punggung itu PASTI BUKAN buat gaya-gayaan _cosplay_. Kalau begitu...

...teman, atau lawan?

"Hei," suara pria itu menyela.

Nafas menerpa kulit jenjang leher Riku. "Kamu sungguh ingin mati, hm?"

Sejalan lantun ucapan lanjutan dari belakangnya, Riku mengepalkan jemari kedua tangan antara persiapan melayangkan pukulan, atau memanggil _Keyblade_. Tapi si tamu berkata kembali.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

"..." Riku pun terdiam membeku saat benaknya mengumandangkan pertanyaan. Apakah bintang-bintang itu mengabulkan permohonannya?

Pria itu semakin memanfaatkan sisi diam dari si tuan rumah — kini semakin melampaui batas privasi. "Menurutku... mencabut nyawamu akan sangat disayangkan," bibir merapat pada daun telinga kiri, desah perlahan meresap dalam lubang telinga.

"Kamu... sangat _cantik_."

Usai pernyataan bernada 'meremehkan' dari si tamu, Riku langsung menyikut menggunakan tangan kanan. Tapi si tamu — lawannya, ternyata cekat menangkap bahkan mempelintir tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya segampang mendorongnya ke permukaan tembok, dimana sisi depan tubuh otomatis merata duluan.

"...!" Riku berakhir terkejut seketika si tamu menempel dengan kedekatan maksimal, dan 'sesuatu' menekan pas bagian belahan bokongnya bersama alur kaidah intimasi — sama sekali BUKAN hal yang disukainya.

Riku tidak tanggung lagi memanggil _Keyblade_ di pegangan tangan kiri. _Sayangnya_ sebelum melancarkan serangan, kuncian pegangan telah dilepas sebareng si tamu berjalan menjauh — semudah itu.

"Nah. Begitu dong," perkataan apresiasi dari si pria seiring tunjuk dari telunjuk, PLUS mimik dan senyum menawan. "Intrik perlawanan, ITU menunjukkan kalau dirimu MASIH mengkonsiderasikan hidup. Tidak buruk, bukan?"

Di detik akhir penanda 'tanda tanya', pria itu berikutnya memicing penuh kelengkapan ekspresi serius sewaktu si tuan rumah telah berpindah tempat secepat ketepatan sisi tajam sayap kelelawar _Keyblade_ berdiam di sisi leher penuh pertunjukan ancaman.

"Tsk-tsk," decak si tamu. "Sepertinya kamu _juga_ bukan manusia, eh?"

Sisi tajam bilah menyobek kulit leher saat pria itu membalikkan badan agar bertatap muka dengan si tuan rumah. Dan kuakan luka menutup secepat tanpa hitungan detik.

Menyaksikan 'keunikan' penyembuhan minus embel-embel sihir, Riku kali ini bersikap selayaknya dirinya yang dulu — dingin dan waspada. "Tergantung perbendaharaannya. Sekarang katakan. _Apa_ kamu ini? _Heartless_? Atau anggota Organisasi baru? Seorang _Nobody_? Atau manifes versi Kegelapan baru?" Interogasinya segera.

Lawan bicara Riku meraba sejenak tempat luka sobek tadi berada, kemudian melemaskan otot-otot leher, berikutnya mengadu tatapan.

Paparan pun keluar dari mulut si tamu. "Aku separuh manusia, separuh iblis. Tidak akan kusalahkan KENAPA iblis tua berumur 2000 tahun — ayahku, memilih bercinta dengan wanita manusia. Sayangnya ibuku mencintainya. Aku di lain sisi, tidak akan ragu membantai para iblis laknat yang kutemukan. ITU demi darah ibuku," sambil melangkah maju tanpa menghentikan kicauan.

"Oh ya. Makanan favoritku Pizza tanpa olive. Kalau cemilan cukup Strawberry Sundae. Kantorku bernama 'Devil May Cry'. Dan aku tinggal sendiri, _single_. Di KTP umurku tertulis 20 tahun, sejujurnya sangat-teramat-JAUH-lebih tua darimu. Jadi **inilah** diriku, namaku Dante," terang Dante.

Sepanjang penjelasan ringkasan biodata si Dante, Riku terus melangkah mundur — mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin. Sorot pandangannya SERIUS tidak percaya. Ia pernah membaca beberapa buku tentang Malaikat dan Iblis semenjak sejarah Terang dan Kegelapan tidak jauh berbeda. Yang terpikir sekarang... tampaknya bintang-bintang itu memilih mengirimkan iblis ketimbang malaikat.

Tapi... **inikah** yang disebut 'Iblis'? Sepertinya... biasa saja.

"Dan kamu, _Manis_? Apa tidak ada sedikit perkenalan untukku?" Tanya Dante. Terdengar santai dan... menggoda.

"Riku. **Manusia**," jawab Riku dengan ringkas. "JUGA... hilangkan nama panggilan itu. Orientasi seksualku masih lurus. Jadi, **sori**."

Senyum Dante langsung beralih tema. Tentu Dante HOBI memancing emosi lawan, namun kategori spesial di kedua matanya SEKARANG... setidaknya dari pengamatan sekilas tentang kondisi rumah besar yang sepi, dan pergelangan tangan kiri itu... Ah~ bocah itu mirip _puppy_ yang membutuhkan perhatian, atau kesepian, atau...

...merasa berbeda.

Oh, Dante mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menelan versi perasaan semacam itu. Berikutnya penilaian tambahan tentang si bocah adalah pose dan cara memegang senjata, tampaknya pak otot disana sangat terlatih... kulitnya JUGA terawat.

Hm. Tidakkah INI menarik?

Dan utaraan penolakan tadi bagi Dante _BERARTI_ tantangan.

"Aku akan SANGAT menyukai dunia ini," guman Dante penuh aura kegembiraan, dan tanpa aba-aba bergerak secepat kilat.

Riku kontan menembakkan belasan serangan '_Dark Firaga_' ke seluruh penampakan kelebat. Debu dan serpihan bata pun berterbangan dari tembok-tembok yang menjadi target salah sasaran. Ia melompat tepat Dante muncul di dekatnya, dan dari posisinya di udara, tidak ragu menghujamkan _Keyblade_ dengan kesungguhan tenaga kala melepaskan skill '_Dark Break_'.

Tanpa beralih posisi, Dante menggenggam gagang pedang besarnya, menarik lempeng bilah sebatas menangkis mudah — sama sekali tidak perlu menarik keseluruhan panjang apalagi membebaskan dari ikatan holster di punggung.

"Kamu _lumayan,_" komentar si Pemburu Iblis, MASIH memasang senyum binal. ITU semakin membuat Riku kesal.

"Dan kamu... _menyebalkan,_" balas Riku sembari melemparkan _Keyblade_ saat mendarat setengah meluncur mundur.  
>Deru libas angin hitam mengiringi lesat. Tapi serangannya itu malah ditangkap. <em>Keyblade<em> pun berada dalam posesi si lawan seiring kedua mata disana mendetilkan pengamatan pada keseluruhan pedang unik berbentuk kunci yang bernama '_Way to the Dawn_'.

Riku segera memanggil senjatanya kembali. Kemilau sulur-sulur mengalun sebelum _Keyblade_ muncul menjadi utuh — gagang kini dalam genggaman tangan kanan.

Sedangkan Dante mengangkat kedua alis dengan pandangan terpana. "Wow! Trikmu ramai, _Manis_." Tapi Dante tidak mau tinggal diam, dan kembali maju secepat kilat.

Riku mulai serius dengan tingkat serangannya — puluhan bayangan _Keyblade_ dari serangan '_Dark Barrage_' menghajar bertubi-tubi dari segala penjuru arah. Sepertinya pria bernama 'Dante' ini lebih dari sekedar cepat, melainkan SUPER NEKAT.

Berbagai ukuran serpih dari potongan lantai yang hancur di seluruh mata memandang... Riku mengandalkan kecepatan serangan '_Dark Aura_' tepat postur lawan mendekat. Dan seketika hunus —

"...!" Riku terkejut begitu melihat DUA Dante, dimana keduanya bergaya bak refleksi kaca sewaktu menahan _Keyblade_-nya — depan dan belakang.

_Doppelganger_...?

Pertanyaan dalam pikirannya tersela bertepatan lehernya tahu-tahu tertangkap cengkeraman erat — SATU tangan, diteruskan gerakan banting.

"GAH!" Erang Riku begitu punggungnya menghantam lantai.

Tanpa ampun, MASIH diteruskan tindih pas di kedua lututnya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dikekang mirip teknik menarik kaki ayam. Riku sejelasnya mengadakan perlawanan. Tapi itu tidak terlalu berguna karena Dante mengeluarkan nunchaku berkepala tiga — entah darimana... dan kedua tangannya sekaligus _Keyblade_ dililit oleh rantai.

Saat Dante lagi-lagi menarik ikatan rantai, apit empat jari tangan kanan pada ketiga kepala nunchaku seakan-akan hendak —

Riku yang menyadari kalau ketiga kepala itu mau ditancapkan ke lantai...

"Kamu. Tidak. Akan. Serius," ancam Riku.

Dante pantang menghilangkan senyum seketika ketiga batang nunchaku dihentakkan menghujam ke atas kepala dan ketiganya memancang kuat di kedalaman lantai beton — menguncinya telak.

"Ups."

Dengungan santai dari Dante MEMANG sarat menguji ancaman Riku tadi.

"_Dante_." Geram Riku, lalu segera berontak — mati-matian mencoba membetot ikatan rantai. Walau ikatan bertahan kokoh, rantai-rantai nunchaku itu seolah-olah hidup — terkadang mengendur sendiri seperti memiliki konsiderasi atas kelancaran seluruh pembuluh darah di kedua pergelangan tangannya, selanjutnya mempererat lilitan sampai Riku berakhir terenggah-engah menyerah.

"Sudah tenang sekarang?" Tanya Dante seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, menunggu dengan sabar.

Sedangkan Riku cukup menjawab dengan menghibahkan segala versi tatapan arti 'aku akan SANGAT membunuhmu'. Dan tampaknya si Dante tidak ambil pusing karena tetap saja mengoceh.

"Mari bicara bisnis. Kamu ingin mati, kan?"

"..." Riku terhenyak.

Kalimat itu mengembalikan Riku ke pokok masalah. Namun pikiran terpotong saat melihat Dante menarik pedang besar, dan sekilas refleksi di lempeng itu memberikan gambaran seburuk apa kondisinya — terekspos layaknya sasaran empuk — siap dijagal.

Sementara itu suara Dante tetap mengalun bersama ketenangan postur. "Pekerjaanku adalah membantu. Mereka membayar, dan _aku_," kemudian menancapkan pedang ke lantai. "Melakukan."

Lempeng metal yang berdiam se-inci dari pipi kirinya, Riku sama sekali tidak berani bergerak. Mimiknya syok berat, bahkan acuan positif kala memohon pada bintang tadi mendadak menciut. Ya, benar-benar takut karena bayangan kematian **serius** terpajang di depan mata.

_Menantinya_.

Pandangan Dante menjadi sayu sewaktu fokus perhatian terarah pada rambut perak si bocah. Warna ini... Warna serupanya, mengingatkannya pada 'luka' beberapa hari lalu saat... di Neraka.

Riku hanya mengawasi saat jemari tangan kanan si Dante meraih rambut poninya, mengambil sejumput dalam apit, dan menyusuri lembaran-lembaran perak penuh ekspresi... kerinduan? Lalu telunjuk itu menuruni batang hidungnya, diteruskan ke bibir atasnya.

Dante kembali merangkai kata seraya jari telunjuknya merasakan lekuk katup bibir tipis mirip boneka. "Sayangnya, aku tidak pernah mencabut nyawa manusia. Mau tahu kenapa?"

Bagi Riku, pertanyaan itu berupa pernyataan. Maka Riku hanya... memandang.

Dante tersenyum dengan intrik misterius kala meneruskan ucapan. "Karena,"

Tangan kirinya segera mengambil pistol bernama 'Ivory' dari _holster_ di belakang pinggang, dan diacungkan ke samping seiring rentang tangan, kemudian telunjuk menarik pelatuk tanpa melihat APA yang ditembak sewaktu tembakan menggema.

Riku tidak berkedip selama si Dante tidak mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

Sebuah selongsong peluru kosong jatuh menggelinding di permukaan lantai — mengisi keheningan sesaat.

"Manusia yang berada di sekitarku **selalu** mati," lanjut Dante.

Suara "BLUG!" yang berasal tidak jauh —

"...!" Riku pun terkejut melihat sebuah bentuk janggal yang telah terkapar ke lantai, dan tidak lama 'makhluk' tersebut pudar menjadi abu hitam.

Tunggu. ITU bukan bangsa _Heartless_! Musuh baru dari pintu gerbang '_Kingdom Hearts_'? Atau... yang tadi dikatakan si Dante sebagai 'para iblis laknat'?

Dante melebarkan senyum seketika belasan makhluk-makhluk sejenis tadi bermunculan di berbagai penjuru ruangan.

Dan MEREKA... satu-satunya kesamaan adalah mulut berlendir sangat menjijikkan dan di dalam mulut itu terdapat baris gigi tajam berderet tidak harmonis. Penjabaran selebihnya... muka tidak berbentuk, tanpa keselarasan proposional tubuh sekaligus... menyeramkan. WOW! Ini mirip film horor yang menjadi realita! Murni empat dimensi!

Dari pendeskripsian ITU, pastinya Riku teriak dalam hati.

APA YANG TERJADI!

"Sekarang, Riku. Aku menawarkan proposal,"

Pemaparan kalimat bersuara khas ketenangan sesuai Dante memaksa Riku fokus kembali.

"Kamu bisa berdiri di sampingku sebagai partner-in-crime, berarti kamu HARUS ikut kemanapun aku memboyongmu — termasuk ke duniaku, dan kita akan berpesta berhari-hari semalam suntuk dengan iblis-iblis jahanam ini... sampai kamu mati karena kelengahanmu sendiri. Atau," tangan kanan Dante mengambil pistol bernama 'Ebony' tepat utaraan 'proposal' kedua. "Berhubung kamu adalah anak yang SANGAT nakal, aku akan menghukummu... sampai kamu mati karena sangat- sangat- SANGAT kelelahan. Bagaimana?"

"..." Riku mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Proposal macam apa itu? Tunggu. Maksudnya menghukum...?

"Sepertinya kedua opsi pemberianmu itu sama sekali TIDAK ADA yang bagus," sahut Riku — sedatar penyampaian maksud arti sekaligus ekspresi.

"_Memang,_" tegas Dante disertai mesem-mesem bertema 'motif', lalu merentangkan kedua tangan dan menembak semua iblis bahkan sempat-sempatnya melirik.

"Aku tidak harus memaksamu memilih kok. Masalahnya... Aku SUDAH disini. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan itu, bukan? Toh ambil sisi baiknya, kamu tidak akan gentayangan sebagai hantu penasaran," penghiburan dari Dante semudah kerling dari mata kiri.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa. _Kalau_ kamu berpikir untuk memilih, opsimu hanya ada dua itu. Kusarankan, JANGAN berargumen denganku karena aku YANG memegang kendali disini."

Riku mulai mempertimbangkan — walau di tengah ramainya kerusuhan tembakan dan gemerincing selongsong peluru kosong PLUS super ketar-ketir kalau-kalau ada peluru nyasar yang mengenainya.

Pilihan untuk pergi dengan Dante sesungguhnya SANGAT mengundang. Keinginannya untuk mengeksplorasi dunia baru masih belum hilang. Sayangnya ia TIDAK BISA meninggalkan Sora, _lagi_. Sahabatnya akan menangis dan mengejarnya ke ujung dunia, dan Kairi akan mengejar kekasihnya JUGA dirinya. Melibatkan kedua sejoli itu akan menghasilkan Neraka baginya. **Total.** Dan ia tidak ingin merekonstruksi ulang kerusakan yang pernah dihasilkan oleh Naminé.

Mungkin opsi nomor dua? Mati kelelahan? Toh HANYA hukuman. Tidak buruk, kan...?

Riku membuka mulut dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, namun berakhir memutuskan...

"Nomor dua."

"Ah~" Dante menyemeringahkan senyum saat menarik pedangnya, kemudian dihunuskan menembus tubuh Iblis sekelas 'Scarecrow' yang maju ke atas kepala Riku.

Meski Riku tersentak, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa seketika darah berceceran menghujani wajahnya. Berlanjut denging metal kembali seiring suara robekan daging, pedang kini ditancapkan ke lantai tepat samping lengan kirinya.

"Pilihan yang bagus," angguk Dante.

Dante mengembalikan 'Ebony' ke holster, lalu jemari tangan kanannya bekerja membuka kuncian ikatan yang terhubung kepala sabuk di lingkar celana jeans si bocah.

Sedangkan Riku tidak mengerti maksud 'menghukum' versi si Dante, sekaligus setengah bingung dan setengah menebak-nebak... apa yang AKAN terjadi dengannya?

Dan yang terjadi...

Huh?

Riku mengernyit saat jemari itu sekarang membuka pengait celana jeans-nya, diteruskan menurunkan retsleting.

"H-hei," Riku JELAS menatap penuh horor begitu jemari tangan kanan si Dante meraba barang pribadinya — merasakan 'ukuran' yang menyembul pada kain celana dalamnya.

Tu-tunggu. Apa-apaan sih ini!

Perasaannya tidak karuan dengan perlakuan yang TERLALU intimasi _begini_ — kedua tangan terikat. Dan Riku benar-benar semakin panik gara-gara belasan makhluk janggal kloter kedua bermunculan.

"O-oi Dante," panggilnya, berharap pria itu SADAR bahwa situasi ini TIDAK WAJAR.

"OI!" Serunya saat makhluk-makhluk itu mulai bergerak mendekat.

Jemari tangan kanan Dante malah menyelip ke balik kain celana dalam.

"A-ah..." erangan Riku murni reflek bertepatan genggaman melingkari batang penis-nya yang setengah tegang oleh sentuhan awal — tentu tidak tertahan karena sudah cukup lama tidak mendapatkan sentuhan 'asing' pada area yang terlalu pribadi.

Tapi...

Ini pasti bercanda!

Tangisnya dalam hati seketika ibu jari tangan itu menekan ujung celah garis saluran urethra.

"N..." Riku menggeratkan baris giginya mengetahui pupil dalam kedua kolam iris biru es milik Dante intens dengan pengamatan — mencari reaksinya dan terkesan... 'percobaan'.

Dante kemudian membungkuk, lidah melulur seperti menikmati es krim batang, berlanjut kuluman kecil — lidah dirotasikan seputar kepala penis, berikutnya meraup dan menelan sampai pangkal batang — menyedotnya penuh dan dalam. Literal.

"Ohh..." Desah Riku. Dan gerakan jari-jari di kawasan kedua buah zakarnya sangat memperkeruh rancunya kenikmatan.

Tubuhnya merenggang tidak jelas. Separuh menikmati, separuhnya —

"...!" Riku membelalak seketika gigi-gigi tajam menyambut tepat ia mendongak.

Suara tembakan tiba-tiba menggema, darah pun muncrat dari lubang peluru di dahi si Iblis, dan tidak sampai hitungan tiga detik... makhluk janggal itu buyar menjadi abu.

Riku memalingkan wajah kembali.

Eh?

Ternyata Dante _masih_ asik dengan 'lolipop' — mengulum dan memainkan penis Riku yang mulai ereksi penuh akibat campur aduk tumpang tindih baik syok dan kenikmatan.

"...Mmmh... Nnh-h..." desah dari mulut Riku mulai terdengar konstan, meski setengah merinding dan setengah stres oleh berbagai pemandangan makhluk-makhluk yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Oh... ini sarap!

Selama itu, tangan kiri Dante tetap menembak dengan presisi sempurna. Tidak ada yang terlewat. Begitu juga dengan permainan gila ini.

Lidah terus berdansa di sepanjang kuluman. Riku semakin terenggah. "...Ha...hhh..." kembang-kempis rangka dada beralur cepat dan berat. Bagian terburuknya, kedua tangannya tidak dapat menghentikan poin kenikmatan setiap kali ujung kepala penis-nya mencapai tekanan di pangkal kerongkong si Dante.

Suara pengulangan "Bang! Bang!" berlangsung tanpa jeda. Riku sendiri mulai merintih, memohon sekaligus perintah. "...Mmhh-ohh... disana- ahh..." berlanjut, dan berlanjut, dan berlanjut. "...Dante- nhh-h... dalam... nghh- lebih dalam..." pinggulnya kini bergerak mengikuti alur. Memasukkan dalam, dan semakin dalam. Dante tampaknya tidak keberatan, malah memfleksibelkan rahang untuk menelan utuh.

Ini... menghukum...?

Riku menatap Dante di sepanjang awang-awang Surga — atau Neraka? Karena latar mereka super berantakan oleh kepulan debu, potongan-potongan genteng yang berjatuhan, permukaan seluruh tembok yang bolong dimana-mana — bahkan sebagiannya ambruk. Tidak lupa terbang sekilas iklan dari para Iblis yang terkena tembakan.

Ini... dibilang tidak wajarpun, limitnya **memang** terasa — sangat... dan _hampir_.

Oh, demi segala dunia di jagad raya ini... _aku_ pasti sakit jiwa.

Dante mendadak melepas kuluman, dan bunyi "pop" terdengar tepat kepala penis Riku meloncat dari katup mulut.

"_Ugghhh_..." Riku SERIUS mengerang kecewa. Sedangkan si Dante keparat itu HANYA memberikan 'ekspresi' saat mengambil dua pedang kembar yang entah dari mana mereka berasal... dan dilemparkan kuat-kuat.

Api dan beliung angin menderu keras sebareng kedua pedang itu terbang membabat seluruh musuh yang tersisa... dan berakhir menancap lantai di ujung ruangan, lalu keduanya tiba-tiba menghilang semudah sihir.

Oh ya, Riku mengerti bahwasan 'supernatural'. Tapi fokus pengelihatannya cepat teralih oleh sekilas penampilan senyum sensual yang bisa membuat para tante girang bersorak heboh.

Dante menarik jaket ala menarik kaos, dan membuangnya ke samping. Keringat menuruni lembah-lembah lekuk otot yang seluruhnya berkontraksi kala kedua tangan disana membuka kait celana dan menurunkan retsleting celana panjang.

Huh?

Riku mengerutkan kedua alis. Dante _rupanya_ tidak memakai celana dalam!

EH?

Dan berlipat-lipat syok begitu jemari tangan kanan itu memegang tampilan tegang yang _sedikit_ lebih besar darinya. Namun inti pertanyaan DISINI: mau 'dikemanakan' benda itu!

"Whoa- Dante... kamu tidak akan-" kalimatnya terpotong gerakan jemari tangan kiri di batang penisnya, dan Dante maju, merapatkan dan menumpuk kedua kemaluan.

Dante SANGAT menikmati 'menghukum'. Lidah merah muda menjilat ujung bibir atas disertai mimik menggoda seketika jemari tangan kanan mencakup keduanya, dan mengocok diikuti tekanan gesek dari gerakan pinggul.

"...Uhh-h..." Riku _sebenarnya_ agak risih saat kedua buah zakarnya bertemu milik Dante. Namun sambaran-sambaran kenikmatan aneh lebih berperan bagi syaraf-syarafnya. Unik dan "WOW". Lagipula ia _belum pernah_ mendapatkan teknik semacam ini.

Arah pandangan Riku kini terkunci dalam sepasang iris biru es yang kelam menghanyutkan — _menenggelamkannya_ dan mengingatkannya akan rasa Kegelapan. Limitnya perlahan demi perlahan terpenuhi kembali.

"...Ouh... Nhh-ah..." Erangan Riku menjadi nyaring.

Tapi Dante **tidak pernah** menunjukkan suaranya. Itu membuat bulu kuduk Riku berdiri tanpa sebab.

Semenjak setahun lalu berada di dalam keadaan 'buta', Riku sekarang bisa 'melihat' banyak. Dan si Dante... SUNGGUH murni...

_Kegelapan_.

Ilustrasi tarian asap hitam yang terpolusi energi merah, merembes dari sekujur tubuh Dante — merayapi kulit dan berdansa terlalu _menyesakkan_. Riku langsung memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Tidak berani menyaksikan betapa itu sangat menyedihkan.

Kalut pedih, kehilangan, kemarahan, kebencian yang bergelora bak jilatan api. SEMUA terpendam dalam ketenangan psikopat — sanggup menghancurkan siapapun, apapun... _bahkan_ membakar dunia.

Serupa Sephiroth.

"...Ahh-h... OH-H!" Riku menghentak tepat atensi puncak, cairan mani yang melesat keluar terasa mengoyak jiwa. "...Ah-h...hhh..." Riku pun berakhir tersengal lemas.

Jemari si Dante memelankan kocokan selama menghabiskan pengeluaran kepuasan — hanya _bagi_ Riku.

"..." Dante mengadu pandangan sejenak, lalu mendekat... dan mengecup lembut bibir Riku.

"Hei. Jangan 'jatuh' dulu. Aku **belum** selesai."

Ah. Suara Dante. Akhirnya... Riku mendesah lega.

Ha? Tunggu. Belum- Huh?

"...!" Riku tersentak begitu set celananya diturunkan ke pergelangan kaki.

Dua jari Dante menyusuri kerutan kulit di seputar dubur. Riku memasrahkan diri seketika satu jari menembus ke saluran anus. "...Ngghhh..." dan menggiris tepat merasakan imbuh satu jari lagi. Mereka bergerak di kedalaman seakan mengecek, membiasakan — _mempersiapkannya_.

Dante tersenyum disertai sindiran. "Hm~ Bicara tentang _lurus_... Sudah pernah rupanya."

"..." Wajah Riku langsung memerah. Kedua kakinya ingin sekali menendang wajah sok keren si Dante.

Ansem S.O.D. edan itu tidak termasuk! Serius saja...

"Baiklah. Ini akan memudahkanku," kata Dante seraya mengeluarkan kedua jari tadi, dan menaruh kepala penis pada posisi.

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan dalam kepala Riku bukanlah penis DAN duburnya, melainkan munculnya bentuk-bentuk janggal kembali, JUGA sekilas kilauan dari metal laras putih berpasang laras hitam bertulisan 'Ebony _and_ Ivory'.

Oh, tidak!

Riku buru-buru menahan nafas karena tahu akan —

Tembakan menggema.

"AGHH...!" Riku mengerang keras seketika hentakan kuat dalam sekali sodok memaksanya menelan keseluruhan panjang dan besar sampai pangkal batang. Si Dante sarap ini SERIUS sakit jiwa — SANGAT! Bahkan ketetapan gerakan memalu sembari ketetapan acuan kedua ujung laras!

Suara 'clink-clink' dari selongsong peluru kosong terus berjatuhan di sekitarnya selama deret tembakan.

"...Dante- Dante...! OW-HHH...! OHH-H...!" Riku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana tingkat ironi dari berbagai macam intonasi erotika yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya selalu mengejang dan merenggang. Sakit dan perih bersirkulasi kenikmatan rancu.

Oh... Iblis setengah alien ini...

Huh?

Riku memicing tepat puluhan sabit-sabit tajam terarah dalam hunus serempak.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Setiap detiknya rotasi dunia seakan melambat kala makhluk-mahkluk itu melayang ke mereka.

Tapi Dante melebarkan senyum. Kedua pistol dijatuhkan sebareng petir-petir merah tampak di seputar tubuh... dan-

"NA-H! AAH- AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jeritan Riku melengking seiring ledakan lingkaran energi membumi hanguskan keseluruhan musuh sekaligus menghempas seluruh perabotan.

"...NGGHHH! GAAHHH...!" Riku mengejang patah dan berontak seketika kuku-kuku tajam memaut dalam pada kulit kedua sisi pinggulnya, menguncinya agar tetap berada di dalam posisi selama hentakan dorong, merajamnya Keras. Keras. Keras. Dan kasar. "...DANTE- ST- AAAAHH!" Riku pun orgasme untuk kedua kalinya — berantakan.

Tapi Dante yang menyetubuhinya sudah bukan Dante.

Sepasang sayap hitam model kelelawar merenggang panjang dalam rentang. Barisan persendian tulang-tulang disana bercula dan lancip.

Makhluk merah itu melulurkan lidah di jenjang lehernya, baris gigi tajam di dalam rongga mulut itu terkadang menggesek dan menoreh dagingnya. Suara sengal nafas disana terdengar menggeram seakan-akan ingin memangsanya. Kedua bola mata kuning dengan iris semerah bara api tidak pernah luput memperhatikannya — _mengawasinya_. Garis-garis tajam di setiap porsi kulit yang beradu dengan kulitnya terasa menyayatnya. Dan kontraksi rangka baru di barisan dada...

Hentikan... _Kumohon_ hentikan...

Otaknya mengulang kalimat itu bak mantra.

Energi makhluk merah itu membakar dan mencacahnya. Sakitnya bukan kepalang. Kegelapan di hatinya mulai meminta celah... dan vibrasi itu terwujud dalam tarian petir-petir hitam yang merembes keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Walau Riku berusaha mengontrol kekuatannya, energinya terus mengalir tanpa henti, dan beliung pilar-pilar hitam mulai terbentuk di segala arah.

"...DA-DANTE! STO- OHHH-" dan Riku MASIH HARUS menelan keseluruhan yang membelahnya dalam, buas, brutal. Garis-garis tajam yang meliputi kemaluan makhluk merah itu benar-benar menggergajinya di setiap gerakan memacu.

Air mata Riku mengucur deras. "...OUUUHH...NNA-AHHH...! AAHHH-H!" teriak, dan teriak, dan terus... terus... terus... dan _masih_ terus. Setiap nuansa orgasme merupakan fase di ambang batas hidup dan mati.

Dan Kegelapan TIDAK MAU melepaskan kesadarannya.

Tiba-tiba kilatan-kilatan petir merah menyebar, menghancurkan seluruh beliung pilar hitam seiring makhluk merah itu melepaskan erangan keras yang menggema bak lolongan hewan liar. Cairan orgasme yang mengisinya mirip perpaduan topan dan aliran listrik — benar-benar memperparah dominasi luka di dalam badannya.

"...Nnhhh-h..." Riku terlalu serak dan lemah untuk bereaksi selain terkulai lemas, memberikan apapun yang memasukinya ini keleluasaan menghabiskan pengeluaran kepuasan.

Dan Dante...?

Dante _sangat_ terenggah-engah selama meredakan seluruh gejolak semangat bercinta dari sisi iblisnya. Tentu saja baginya, hitungan 'sekali' tidak mungkin memadamkan birahinya semudah itu. Masalahnya... memforsir diri di kondisi Devil Trigger lumayan melelahkan. Tapi ini seks terbaik sepanjang hidupnya SEKALIGUS pertama kalinya memakai 'doping' begini dalam perlakuan seks dengan manusia. Bersyukur partner seks-nya sejauh ini masih bernafas.

Dan kepuasan tadi benar-benar tidak terbilang. Lubang Riku sangat 'nyaman' — ya, ketat. Tidak akan pernah ada wanita yang sanggup menyamai level ini — _heh_, seandainya bisa memasukkan Vergil dalam kategori wanita...

Sepertinya Dante akan memiliki obsesi baru setelah ini.

Dan Riku...?

Riku serius ingin merobek wajah yang mesem-mesem mesum kala mendekatinya... mengecup keningnya yang berkeringat, turun ke pipi, lalu bibir... dan mengecup disertai kuluman tipis pada bibir atasnya.

Intimasi baru di saat badan dan bajunya basah oleh keringat, darah, dan cairan semen miliknya bukanlah hal yang sangat disukainya.

"Hei. Ri? Kamu masih ingin mati?" Bisik Dante.

Riku langsung menggeram sangat- sangat- SANGAT... kesal — berharap bajingan di depannya ini melihat tulisan "_Fuck You_" yang tergambar di sorot matanya.

Dante pun menjauh pelan-pelan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. "Oke-oke. Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencarikanmu Elixir."

"...Nggghh..." Riku melirih pelan saat kontak persetubuhan dipisahkan secara perlahan. Alunan cekikik tawa terdengar dari celah hatinya. Kegelapan menertawainya dan menghinanya. Badannya yang sejak awal telah tertera label 'barang' semacam manekin hidup... betapa mudah digunakan, dimanfaatkan, dihabiskan seenaknya.

_Lemah_. _Lemah_. _Lemah_.

Begitu keseluruhan benam keluar sempurna dari dalam badannya, kedua tangan Riku langsung membetot rantai nunchaku tanpa perduli darah mengalir dari kulit yang terkoyak. Dante pun buru-buru merangkap dan menahan kedua tangannya.

"Whoah! Ri! Tenang. Sebentar. Ri! Hei! Hei...!"

Riku meronta, dan _masih_ meronta. Pegangan _masih_ menahannya, mengukungnya — _mengikatnya_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Teriakan Riku di puncak frustasi dan kebencian...

Dante langsung memeluk Riku seketika badan ramping itu meringkuk gemetar. "Sssshhh... Riku, sori. _Sori_."

Dan parahnya Riku menangis terisak di dada pria yang tadi memperkosanya.

Riku **memang** pernah menyerahkan segalanya ke tangan Ansem S.O.D. Pernah menculik para putri. Pernah menghajar teman-teman Sora. Pernah mengkhianati Sora dan Kairi. Pernah hendak mencacah Roxas dan Xion demi Sora. Pernah menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi rencananya.

Sejauh bagaimana Kegelapan pernah memanipulasi pikiran dan hatinya... Riku BELUM PERNAH berada di titik serendah ini di dalam hidupnya.

"Aku membencimu... Aku SUNGGUH membencimu..." ucap Riku saat ciuman dari Dante mendarat di keningnya.

Pandangan Dante semakin sayu. Tangan kiri menarik nunchaku dari kedalaman beton, kemudian membawa kedua pergelangan Riku ke mulut dan menjilat perlahan luka-luka disana, berikutnya mencium penuh kaidah posesif.

Dante menatap dari sisi pergelangan Riku. "_Seandainya_ saja aku bisa merantaimu selamanya, membuatmu hanya memanggil namaku, memilikimu... utuh menjadi bagian dari diriku. _Seandainya_ saja separuh hidupku berada dalam jalinan darahmu," jemari tangan kanan meraih, menyisir rambut perak panjang yang lepek. "Setidaknya bersama denganmu tidak akan seperti melihat _kaca_."

"..." Riku mengerutkan kedua alis.

"Seandainya aku bisa membawamu jatuh lebih dari ini..." Tangan Dante menyendok dagu Riku, mendongakkan seiring mendekatkan wajah. "Jangan jatuh, oke Ri? Hiduplah _untukmu,_" lalu bibir merapat pada bibirnya dengan kecupan tipis.

Namun Riku membuka mulutnya. Entah alasan reflek, atau karena efek aura kesedihan yang melingkupi... Ia membalas perlakuan obsesif Dante sejalan pertukaran saliva.

Ciuman sejenak tersemu jeda desah. Ibu jari tangan kanan Dante meraba bibir bawah Riku — menatapnya disertai senyum berkhas sok keren. "Mmm~ Seksi. Kalau begini caranya, aku benar-benar akan membawamu ke duniaku," seduh bisik dari bibir yang membayangi bibir Riku...

...sementara ujung mata Riku menangkap pendar sinar sebuah lingkaran mirip perpaduan garis-garis sihir Trinity.

"Ya elah. Momennya bisa saja. Sepertinya bajingan itu merindukanku. Ah~ Baiklah," Dante mengemas kedua pistol ke dalam holster, lalu limpahkan ciuman berdurasi pendek di bibir Riku. Setelahnya beranjak berdiri dan membenahi celana. "Cerberus. Ayo, _boy_. Saatnya pergi."

Nunchaku berkepala tiga sedikit 'menggeliat' menanggapi panggilan. Rantai mengendur dan benda itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Dengar ya, Ri..." wanti-wanti Dante kala memungut jaket, disanggahkan ke bahu, lalu mengambil pedang. "Aku akan menemukanmu kembali. Ingat itu. Sebaiknya di pergelanganmu tidak ada lagi sayatan baru," penekanan intonasi peringatan ala orang tua. "Atau kamu akan mendapatkan proposal-"

— dipotong lemparan _Keyblade_.

"Itu. Tidak. Akan. Terjadi." Geram Riku.

Dante hanya menghindar semudah gerakan _tip-toe_, dan _Keyblade_ pun menancap di permukaan tembok. "Ri, yakin tidak mau mendengar proposalku lagi?" Tanya Dante, senyum nakal menghiasi wajah tampan itu saat berjalan mundur.

"Aku pasti akan membawa cincin, lho," lanjutan kata dari Dante disertai kerlingan mata kiri, dan kabur melompat ke dalam lingkaran portal tepat tembakan '_Dark Firaga_' meluncur dari acuan kedua tangan Riku.

Lingkaran mirip Trinity itupun lenyap. Sedangkan wajah Riku merah padam.

"Dia MAU melamarku...? Dante? Dante _tadi_? Hah! Pemerkosa, tukang merayu, tukang gombal, sok ganteng..." mengomel sendiri seraya berdiri tertatih, menaikkan set celananya tanpa ribet mengancing atau retsleting.

"Aku yakin dalam satu detik dia memijak dunia lain, Iblis separuh alien itu **Tidak. Akan. Pernah.** mengingatku lagi. Boro-boro mau kembali! Omong kosong! Aku bahkan TIDAK PERNAH memohon ini!"

**BRUAK!**

Kedua mata Riku melebar tepat serpih kayu dan bebatuan berterbangan ke segala penjuru kamar.

"..." Riku menoleh perlahan.

Kelebat jaket panjang sebareng sosok seorang pria yang beranjak berdiri... Itu tinggi dan postur yang dikenalnya! Wajah itu...

Argh! Dante serius?

Namun hiasan liuk gelombang garis berduri berwarna emas di jaket biru, juga lambai dua tali pita panjang berwarna emas dari ikatan di sarung pedang katana berwarna hitam di genggaman tangan kiri...

"Dante...?" Tanya Riku sedikit ragu-ragu.

Pria yang sempat melihat keadaan porak poranda di ruangan kamar, kini beralih, memfokuskan pandangan pada bocah seumuran remaja.

Sepasang iris biru es menelusuri perawakan si remaja dengan perhatian seksama dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu. "_Hm_." Dengung bernada apresiasi "khusus" yang menyusul dikemudian...

"Dante... Oh ya. _Dante_," kata pria itu, Jemari tangan kanan menyeka rambut ke belakang seakan-akan menunjukkan penampilan rona baru dengan gaya berbeda.

"Dimanapun si Biang Onar itu berada, **selalu** ada saja masalah aneh yang menimpaku. Pertama Jester, sekarang **ini**," lanjutan disertai desah lelah. "Kurasa tempat ini bukan Neraka. Seseorang sepertinya sedang bermain trik denganku. Dan aku bisa mencium bau adikku... dari_mu_."

Suara kalem yang dingin... menusuk seluruh pori-pori kulit siapapun yang mendengar.

Adik? Mereka kembar? Tunggu. Perasaannya lebih kalang kabut terhadap kata "mencium" sebagai arti literal indera penciuman. Tubuhnya pasti kotor dan... Oke. Ini akan sangat terdengar buruk.

"Bung, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan adikmu. Hanya salah paham," benah Riku segera. Berharap kepala disana tidak meng-asumsikan kisah homo.

"Sejujurnya... aku tidak perduli **apapun** tentang urusanmu dengan_nya_."

Seusai sahutan, tiba-tiba kakak si Dante itu menghilang.

"...!" Tahu-tahu Riku sudah tersungkur. Dan kakak si Dante sudah memposisikan diri bersimpuh mengurung sisi kanan dan sisi kiri badannya bersama tekanan gagang katana hitam menekan kuat di siku antara dagu dan lehernya.

Sulur-sulur sinar langsung membentuk _Keyblade_ di genggaman tangan kanan Riku.

"A-a," nada peringatan sembari ibu jari tangan kiri itu mendorong pembatas gagang katana. Kilau bilah tajam membias di partial pipi kiri Riku. "Tapi mungkin aku _akan_ tertarik mengetahui apa yang membuatnya... menyentuhmu."

"..." Riku menggeratkan baris gigi saat jari-jari merayap ke perutnya, menuruni dan memasuki lingkar celana panjang dan turun... menguak celana dalamnya dari sisi luar, lalu satu jari menekan duburnya dan merajam masuk, menyusuri dinding-dinding rektum.

Pastinya, Riku tidak akan memberikan psikopat ini kepuasan mendapatkan suaranya.

"Begitu," ucapan berkadar pencapaian pengertian kesimpulan, kakak si Dante menarik kembali tangan kanan dan memberikan visual jari tengah yang berlumuran darah segar. "Tubuhmu tahan dengan Devil Trigger? Untuk ukuran manusia, itu... **mengejutkan**. Dante **pasti** sangat menikmati berada lepas menjadi sisi iblis yang dibencinya. Seandainya aku bisa tertawa saat itu."

Kuncian dikendurkan, katana hitam dijauhkan dari leher. Gagang dibawa menyeka rambut perak lepek yang panjang sebatas punggung.

"Aku tahu semua tipe yang dipilih oleh Dante. Dirimu sedikit di luar kriteria. Tentu saja berbeda jika aku harus membandingkan kualitasmu dengan wajahmu. Dan itu... akan _sangat_ serius memberikanku pertanyaan. Seperti," mulut itu membuka kembali dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana rasa_mu_?"

"..." Jantung Riku langsung berdegup sangat kencang seketika petir-petir biru menyelimuti tubuh di atasnya. Teknik intimidasi seperti ini... tatapan datar yang mencari simbolisasi jiwa, ekspresi pasif sebagai kompleksitas permainan — benar-benar merusak mentalnya.

Namun suara Dante terngiang di kepalanya.

"_...Hiduplah untukmu."_

Sejauh teror ketakutan akan situasinya, bibirnya mampu menggaris senyum tantangan. Riku akan membutuhkan banyak terapi setelah **ini**. _Kalau_ bisa melewati malam ini tentunya.

Dan melenceng dari rotasi statis... tampaknya tidak buruk, kan?

Ini _untuk_ dirinya sendiri.

"Bung, aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun apa masalahmu dengan Dante disini. Tapi aku **tidak suka** digilir," tegas Riku tepat animasi puluhan '_Way to the Dawn_' dari skill '_Dark Barrage_' berada dalam ancang posisi.

Pria itu kini tersenyum.

_Sinis_.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang Dante lihat darimu. Dirimu dan diriku, tidak berbeda. Lagipula berhadapan dengan kaca... _memang_ membosankan. Dan aku selalu _berharap_ dapat bertemu lawan serupaku," lantun kalimat semudah menggenggam gagang katana,

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan memastikan pikiran, jiwa dan ragamu HANYA mengingat satu nama. Manusia, ingat namaku baik-baik — **Vergil.**"

Animasi puluhan pedang-pedang Force Edge menyamai pemandangan bayangan _Keyblade._

Vergil langsung mengaktifkan kondisi Devil Trigger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>END.<em>**

* * *

><p>AN:  
>*Uhuk* *Uhuk* Aduh, pengen banget nerusin ke adegan brutal VergilRiku. Tapi ini "oneshot" jadi... uh, mungkin di lain waktu?


End file.
